Had it!
by inukuro
Summary: Sasuke had finally killed his brother, and is almost dead on the battle field. After so many years Sakura is fed up, for good? Anti SakuSasu Possibly Pro KakaSaku? Check it out!
1. Had it!

A barren and burning landscape was laid out before the last Uchiha, his fallen brother drenched in blood at his feet. His coal black eyes showed rare sadness, and his lips were pressed into a half-broken smirk. "I've finally done it. I've killed him." He whispered in the wind, and then collapsed in well earned exhaustion just as a group of ANBU appeared from the trees. A small framed female ninja with rosy pink hair kneeled to heal him while the rest of the group did their own tasks in correcting the ruin caused by two battling Uchiha.

Sakura sat cross legged in the uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed, pieces of fruit and a knife laid across her lap on a cutting board. She cut each into easily swallowed pieces and awaited the missed comrade to awaken for his sleep. She had missed the horrid fight between the two sharingan users, but was there to see the end result. Sasuke had used up every possible bit of his chakra and had he used an ounce more he would be dead. The state he was in wasn't far from, broken bones, burns, frost bite, an uncountable amount of cuts and bruises, broken ribs, and a fractured skull. She and other nurses had worked on the more serious problems through out the night and she had been up for hours straight.

Sighing, she looked down at his face. His features looked more mature than before he left, but he looked like the same Sasuke. Last she heard Orochimaru was dead, the Atksuki was in ruins-if not completely abolished-, and Itachi was blood soaked on the battle field. Her thoughts trailed off and were only interrupted by a groan from Sasuke.

Her head shot up and she greeted him. "Hello, Sasuke!" She said cheerfully. He was only groggy for a second, and then he glared at her. She ignored it and offered him the cutting board. "Here, you should eat." He glanced down at it, and then sent it flying in her direction. The knife flew past her face and she cringed away. She felt a sharp pain, and blinked for a second. The knife had somehow shot past her, blade first, and left her with a small but deep cut on the side of her face. She lost it.

"I HAVE FREAKING HAD IT!!!" She screamed in his face. He looked shocked, clearly not expecting his 'number 1 fan' to lash out. She stood up, fruit pieces falling to the floor. Memories of a similar experience years ago flashed before her face. Tears welled in her eyes and she rubbed them away in rage. "YOU TREAT ME LIKE DIRT, SASUKE!!! IF IT WERN"T FOR ME YOU"DE BE DEAD!!! YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD!!!" She turned on a dime and stormed out, nearly knocking over a concerned looking Naruto who had come running to the screaming.

She waltzed around gurneys and hospital personnel to the front doors, then took off at a dead run. The door was unlocked and she turned and locked it behind her. She felt like collapsing into a heap and crying her eyes out, but instead she took a shower and changed, made food without really realizing what she was making, and ate it robotically. She climbed under the covers and slept.

Sakura went through her day in a blur, only really coming out of it when she found her self in front of a bar. It had been years since she last had a drink and she decided she wanted one. She walked into the bar and got all the way to the counter before she noticed a raucous group in the back of the room. It consisted of Naruto, Shikamaru, and surprisingly Neji. And Sasuke. His eyes locked with hers and she felt her spine unconsciously straighten. She wanted to run out that very second, but she would NOT let him scare her out of a public place. She quickly ordered a drink to go and made a bee line for the door. He intercepted her halfway there. She tried to side step him, but he matched it. She tried the other side and he moved as well. "Move." He took a step closer to her so that their chests were almost touching and he smirked down at her. "So help me god, if you don't move…" He didn't budge, but his smile grew wider.

She lost it for a second time in two days. She hit him at full force under the chin and he went flying over two dinner tables and hit the wall with a sickening THUD! She didn't look at him as she sprinted out of the pub. She went at full speed straight to her house, but he still waited for her, leaning leisurely against the door frame. She marched up to her house and went to unlock the door. He wasn't having that.

He pulled her shoulder so she faced him. "Sakura." Her eyes were set down and he jerked her chin up to see her eyes. A deep scowl was set on her face and he had to stop himself from pulling back, shocked. She had always followed him around like a lost puppy, and this new development almost made him jealous. Almost.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Her eyes could have been flames with all the hate she harbored in them. He smirked and leaned down. When his face was inches from her she pulled back, shocked and mildly disgusted. "What are you _doing?_"

His face contorted into an appalled scowl. "Are you rejecting me, Sakura?" He was angry, very angry.

She took another step away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I want no part of you, you bastard! Just leave me alone!" She yelled, then spun and undid the lock and stormed inside. He winced a moment too late, and the dead-bolt slid home.


	2. Invisible Ink

Sakura frowned into the full length mirror, tugging down her skirt. Lately she had taken to wearing a bell sleeved turtle neck in black, her Jounin vest, and a short black skirt. She didn't look very different physically, or didn't think she did. Still flat as a wash board, gained only a little curve, and her hair had darkened maybe a shade or two. 'What dose he see in me _now_ that he didn't see _before_?' She thought. Another bullet shot through her mind and she chuckled darkly. 'When I first became a genin, if Sasuke had tried to kiss me I would have died. About an hour ago I called him a bastard for exactly that.' She shook the thought from her head, dismissing his sudden interest as just that, interest, curiosity. He simply wanted to find out why she flew off the handle a little. Okay, she flew off the handle, through the room and hit the wall on the other side.

She paced back in forth in the main room of her apartment, hair pulled back in a pony tail, wearing an oversized tee and sweats. A scroll had been perched on her bed this morning, an invitation from Kakashi to train again as a group, for old time's sake. She battled it out in her head. 'No, absolutely not! Sasuke got an invite too!' **Sasuke will never go to something like that!** 'Well, yea…' **So go. **'But what if he shows?' **He won't, Sakura, you should go!**

She finally decided and just as she turned to change, she said, "I'm not going to let Sasuke ruin this!" The scarcely used doorbell rang and she scurried over to look out the peep hole. It was him. 'Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.' "Go away!" She yelled through the door. He scowled and banged again, knocking the thick wood against her forehead.

She yanked open the door before he could try again. "Are you deft? I said go away!" Her sea foam eyes looked more like the eye of a tempest; you could sense the menacing ready to strike in them.

He put a hand on the door frame, "We need to talk." She was about to slam the door in his face, but he wedged his foot in the door and swung it open. "Quit being so childish, Sakura!"

"Don't you mean 'annoying', Sasuke? 'You really are annoying.'" She quoted him. It took him a minute to understand, that she had used _his_ words. She crossed her arms and willed her bottom lip not to tremble. His face took on a sad look, then an apologetic one.

"Please tell me this isn't about the last time we spoke? At the gates?" She leaned back against the wall, trying to keep her emotions in check. A tear slid down her face without her noticing.

"Please, Sakura, don't cry…" She came all teeth and claws. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach and her cheeks were covered in salty tears, but not in sadness, but in anger.

"I'm not crying!" She screamed. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder, a calming gesture. She shrugged him off roughly. "What's with the sudden interest anyway!?! Before you left you wouldn't give a damn about weather I hated you or not!!" He flinched at the word 'hate', remembering how freely he had used the word before. He never realized how much it stung.

"Things happen, Sakura. I've seen a lot of things I didn't want to see. And I've done a lot of things I didn't want to do." Her eyes were set down; she refused to look at him. A hand extended down to her, as she had at some point slumped to the floor. As she looked at his hand, she couldn't help but think of what that hand had done. How many had he killed, evil or not? A human life was a human life, regardless of rank or ill will.

She shook her head, didn't take the hand. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't." His hand drew back as if he had been stung. At last she looked up at his face, and he wished she hadn't. Her features were knotted in…something. The Sakura he knew was easy to read. An open book in large bold print. This person was written in invisible ink. His hurt abruptly turned to anger.

He turned and swung open the door, slamming it on his way out. She winced at the loud noise, and stagger up to her room. She glanced in a vanity mirror. Eye liner was smeared across her face, and just above her eyes were puffy and red from tears. She expected to be sad for losing him, but was not. _I had given up on him. I was foolish to expect him to be the same. But what confuses me is that he is better now. __**I'm**__ the one who keeps screwing up._

Sasuke was in the old training field, hours before Kakashi's invitation had said to be here. He hit a tree in raw anger. _How dare she reject me! After all those years of devotion, she gives up on me for one screw up! _He hit the tree again, and it cracked up the middle. 'This wasn't the first time.' Another voice said in his head. He didn't answer it, but struck the tree with a fatal blow, splintering it from the base up. _I'll show her, she'll be begging for me._ He decided, a smug smile crossing his face. The other voice made the grin shatter. 'What if she found someone else?' His eyes flashed in anger, "If I can't have her, no one can." He growled aloud.


End file.
